Parenthood
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Leo Valdez's first wife had died during child birth. He is now a single parent to a baby daughter, but he finds he doesn't have a lot of options...
1. Disaster

**I know I normally write Leosia, but for the main books, I ship Leyna. I hope everything will be OK with those two, like, Uncle Rick won't decide to do something mean… we're watching you, Rick…**

**Anyway, some of you will hate me kind of for a short while, but I've recently had this idea and I like it, so I'm going to try. Uh, Reyna might be OC-ish as I don't really know much about her, but I'll do my best. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa and Elsie are my OCs.**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow…" Leo mumbled. Louisa was breaking his fingers where she held his hand so tightly.

This was their first child. Louisa had been panicking about the birth beforehand, but Leo had promised to remain at her side every step of the way. "It's OK, Lou, you're doing really well." Leo assured, holding her air and gas supplier in place. She looked at him pleadingly.

It was another stressful half an hour before the baby was born. Leo beamed. "You did it, chica." Louisa nodded, breathing heavily and relaxed against the pillows of the hospital bed. The baby's cries filled the room as a midwife busied herself cleaning, weighing and dressing the tot.

Louisa's grip went slack on his fingers. Leo looked round, his smile fading. "Lou?"

"Sir, you're going to have to step outside."

"But- Lou…"

"Sir, please." A doctor was trying to usher him outside. "We need to help her and it would be easier if we didn't work around you."

"She'll be OK, right?"

"We'll do our best, sir." The doctor closed the door behind Leo.

It was going so wrong…

* * *

Twenty minutes passed when the doctor that had kicked Leo out (nicely) returned, the baby wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. Leo held the doctor's gaze, his heart sinking when the doctor shook his head.

"We're so sorry, sir. We tried everything we could." Leo was barely aware of the doctor handing the baby over; numb with loss, love and grief. He only noticed the infant in his arms when she started mewling.

The baby girl stared at him with deep brown eyes. Leo noticed she had raven hair, like Louisa's.

What was Leo going to do?

* * *

He was allowed to sit next to Louisa. They had covered her up and she could have been sleeping, save for the facts that she was pale, unresponsive and gone.

"Why won't you wake up?" Leo heard himself saying, his eyes brimming with tears. He expected her to wake up, grinning 'psych'. But deep down, he knew she was never going to wake up.

The baby squirmed in his arms and started whimpering.

Looking from the pink bundle complaining at him to the peaceful expression of his late wife, Leo found himself making a silent vow- he was going to do whatever he could to care for the infant on his own.

But, even after making this promise, he saw a leaflet out of the corner of his eye.

Adoption

Could he do that?

* * *

**I know it's short, but I've currently got ideas for more chapters soon, hopefully. **


	2. Annabeth

Jessica beamed when she saw Leo as she opened her front door, but one look at his expression and her smile shattered.

"Leo, what's happened?" Leo stared at her sadly for a few seconds before looking down. He held up the carry seat with his baby daughter in. "Oh no…" Tears welled in Jessica's eyes. "Oh, Leo…" Jessica hugged him in a motherly fashion, sobbing. Leo feebly returned the hug, feeling void of all emotion.

* * *

Later that night, Leo sat awake all night, caring for the baby when necessary as best he could and grieving while the infant slept.

She needed a name, Leo remembered at some point in the dead of night.

His eyes wandered to the leaflet he had placed on the bedside table earlier.

The adoption leaflet.

This baby was supposed to be a joint effort- Louisa was supposed to be here with him. They were supposed to be cherishing the few hours of sleep they would get that night and for all the nights of the foreseeable future. They were supposed to be choosing a name together, if they hadn't done so already.

But things weren't as they were supposed to be.

This baby wasn't going to be a joint effort- Leo was now a single parent. He wasn't cherishing any hours of sleep, the bed too cold and empty without his chica. He was also choosing the name alone.

Leo felt emotions welling up in his chest at the harsh realities of what his life had become.

What was he going to do?

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Leo started pacing the room, his muscles stiff from where he had sat still on the bed for so long. In his hands, the adoption leaflet he was trying to decipher.

_Looking to adopt…_

_Benefits of adoption…_

_Local adoption centres and contact details… _

_Putting a child up for adoption… _

Leo flicked to the back of the booklet and attempted to read when the baby started mewling.

Dropping the leaflet on the bed, Leo sighed.

* * *

Annabeth did not expect a phone call from Leo at half four in the morning.

"Leo? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth."

"What's going on? Why's Lou letting you up this early?" Leo didn't say anything. "Leo?"

"Lou's not here."

"What'd you mean she's not there?" Leo fell quiet again. "Leo, what is going on?" Annabeth demanded.

"She… the baby… Lou…" Leo's voice was shaking and croaky.

"Lou... Oh no…"

"Who's that, Wise-girl?" Percy mumbled, rubbing his eyes from where he stood, leaning in the doorway of their bedroom. Annabeth looked at him, tears filling her eyes.

"L-" Her voice caught. "Leo's on the phone… they… they had the baby, but Lou… she…" Percy paled and pain flared in his eyes. "Leo, just stay calm, OK? I'll be over as soon as I can."

"OK." Leo replied quietly. He hung up.

"Oh, gods, Percy…" Tears fled. Percy moved forward and wrapped his wife in a tight hug. "It doesn't seem real… all those things she did and this…" Annabeth shook her head. "The one thing that was supposed to be good for the pair of them…"

"How… how was Leo holding up?"

"He isn't. I can tell… I don't… I don't think he can handle the baby on his own, Percy."

The baby hadn't stopped crying. Leo had no idea what to do and was unbelievably relieved when Annabeth knocked on the door.

Leo was in a right state. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was more unruly than usual and there was just a sense of a panicking, cornered animal about him.

Annabeth cared for the baby quickly, settling the infant to sleep. Under her instructions, Leo was sat on the sofa.

After putting the baby in her cot, Annabeth noticed something on Leo's bed.

"Leo?" She said, walking out of the bedroom. "What's this?"

Annabeth had the adoption leaflet.

* * *

**Not quite what I wanted, but I hope it's OK. Please review and tell me what you think! :D **


	3. Plan

Leo looked from the adoption leaflet to Annabeth. He didn't answer.

"Leo, what is this?" Annabeth demanded impatiently through gritted teeth.

"Leaflet."

"Of what, Leo?" Leo stayed quiet. "Are you seriously thinking about giving your _daughter_ up for adoption?!" He still failed to answer. "What would Lou think?" Leo winced and looked down. Annabeth saw the shame in his eyes and calmed herself. "Leo, I'm sorry, but you can't do this."

"And why not?" He challenged, getting to his feet.

"You'll regret it."

"But if it gives her a better life, then it'll be fine!"

"And what will you tell her should she track you down in eighteen years? 'Oh, sorry. I couldn't deal with you, you had to go'."

"You don't understand!"

"Then tell me!"

"What?! Tell you what?!"

"Whatever's on your mind!" Leo didn't answer again, turning his back on her and storming away. The kitchen door slammed behind him. "Leo!" Annabeth hurried to go in the kitchen herself, but Leo had blocked the door.

"Just leave me alone!" He snapped. Annabeth was slightly taken aback by his tone.

"Leo," She started, gentling her tone, "Let me help. Please. I know you're still hurting about L-"

"Don't say her name." He ordered flatly.

"OK. That is obviously first and foremost on your mind, but your biggest worry right now is the baby's care. Um, does baby have a name?"

"No."

"Right… Did you not talk about that with-?" Annabeth caught herself. "Did you talk about it?"

"A bit."

"Anything?" He was quiet for a few seconds.

"Elsie."

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah." He replied quietly.

"OK, then, she'll be Elsie, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Right, good. So, what do you want to do with Elsie?"

"I don't know."

"OK. You think that Elsie may be better off with an adoptive family as you're a mess with everything that's happened. Try and look after her for a couple of weeks, a month at the most. We'll help you as best we can. If you still think you can't handle her on your own at the end of the month or whatever and we'll consider the adoption again." Leo didn't reply. "Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah."

"So, you'll do that then?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?" He didn't answer again, but when she tried the door, she got in.

Leo stood at the other end of the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his arms folded. To say he was miserable was like saying Hades wouldn't kill someone for fun.

Annabeth closed the distance between them and pulled him into a sisterly hug. "We'll work things out, Leo. It may take some time, but things will get better." He tensed slightly, but nodded meekly.


	4. Funeral

Everyone was to wear something red. Even little Elsie was wearing something red- a red dress Hazel had spotted, with white booties; a white, elasticated headband with a small red rose on the side.

Everyone bought red roses as well.

Everyone and everything had some association to red.

Louisa's favourite colour.

For Leo's red thing, he was wearing the shirt he had kept safe from his and Louisa's wedding. The memories connected with this shirt hit home and if it wasn't for a nearby Frank when Leo's legs betrayed him, Leo would have knocked himself out.

Not that he would have minded.

Something told him he wouldn't be able to go through this today.

* * *

Everyone was there- Jessica and Lizzy; Dylan, Mikey and Connor; Frank and Hazel; Nico; Piper and Jason; Reyna; Percy, Annabeth, Tobias and Max; Sally and Paul; Tyson and Poseidon; Hephaestus; Apollo and Artemis; Aphrodite and Ares; as well as many other demigods and satyrs from both camps, Chiron with them. There were pegasi everywhere, Storm and Blackjack drawing the carriage with Louisa's white coffin in. As last minute arrivals; Hermes, Hades, Zeus, Athena, Demeter, Persephone and Hestia turned up. Hera and Dionysus, surprisingly, were among them.

All the gods were here. At some point in the past, Louisa had helped all of them and now they were here to pay their respects. A few minor gods showed as well for the same reason, but Leo barely noticed. He, Frank, Percy and Nico carried the coffin in, carefully not to accidently tip off the artistic bouquet of red and white roses on the lid.

Earlier in the week, Leo had asked Nico to make sure that Louisa had a picture of Elsie with her. The picture was in a frame Leo had made himself and, in his current state, he was pleased with it. In the picture, Elsie was two days old and Leo had managed to get a decent picture of her when the infant had her eyes open. Nico had assured him Louisa had that picture with her.

Many people came over to him and tried to give him words of comfort; apologies of his loss, even though they had done nothing wrong.

The service was given, but the words washed over Leo. He had vaguely listened to the speeches drawn up by a few people, but when he was asked to do one, he didn't acknowledge anything other than the crystal white coffin five feet from where he sat.

Sally, Jessica and Percy gave speeches. Well, Jessica tried to. She had choked out Louisa's name before bursting into tears. Lizzy jumped up and escorted her mother away, comforting her as best she could outside.

"Lou, to put it simply, was crazy, even by demigod standards. But she was loyal and fought for her family and what she believed was right- most likely for her fix of hotdogs." Percy gave a nervous laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck. "She was good with Tobias and Max, despite calling them Squirtfaces all the time. It's just a shame that she won't get to see them or her own daughter grow up." Percy looked at the bit of paper in his hand, the words and letters dancing about like Mr Bean on speed. He scrunched it into a little ball, irritated with it. He looked up and met his father's gaze definitely. "I just wish I knew her for longer." Poseidon looked down. Tyson put a hand on his father's shoulder.

* * *

Outside, for the burial, everyone was given a single white rose. Many were crying as the coffin was lowered into the ground; Dylan, Connor and Mikey amongst them, silent tears falling. The white roses were dropped into the grave; Leo clinging onto his, wishing he could channel it with energy to rewind time or something stupid that would bring his chica back.

She wasn't coming back.

Leo, reluctantly, dropped his rose. It took some effort to actually let go. He felt his own emotions and tears welling, but he kept them in check. He knew if he let his emotions get the better of him, they would have to drag him away, screaming and kicking and cursing them all.

* * *

Hours later, everyone had left. Some of them had said a few last words, Tyson hoping that his 'big sister kicked butt in Uncle Hades' back yard'. Hades actually gave a small smile at that. He promised that Louisa was to go to Elysium. There was some brotherly love following this as Poseidon thanked Hades with brotherly warmth they had not shared in millennia.

Leo, Jessica, Sally, Paul, Poseidon and the Jacksons were the last ones left. The women were crying. Paul had his arm around Sally, Percy with his arm around Annabeth while Poseidon tended to Jessica.

Tobias confused.

"Why Auntie Lou down there?" He asked. "Is we playing hide and seek? 'Cos she no do good job hiding."

"Oh, Tobias," Annabeth gave a half-laugh, half-sob. She knelt next to her eldest son. "Don't you ever grow up, OK?" She smiled weakly, running a hand through his hair. Tobias held his arms out, wrapping them around his mother's neck. He and Max yawned together. "Oh, just like your dad." She looked at Percy, noticing he was wiping his eyes with his free hand. "We should get home." She said softly. Percy nodded in agreement, shifting his hold on Max.

Annabeth turned to Leo, who wasn't paying any of them any attention. She put a hand on his shoulder, but received no reaction. "You should get home too, Leo." He didn't respond, but she didn't expect him too. She gave his shoulder a final squeeze and turned, linking her arm with Percy's. She noticed her husband sending a final look over his shoulder. "We'll come back." She promised. Percy nodded.

"Lou, I'm sorry…" Sally sobbed. "If only I had tried harder to sort everything out." Paul put his other arm around his wife.

"You tried your best, Sal. More time would have helped to sort that out." Sally cried harder and Paul managed to take her away as well.

Leo dragged his eyes from the fresh dirt covering Louisa's coffin to the complaining infant in his arms. He tucked the blanket tightly around the tot, protecting her from the cold wind that was picking up. He looked back at the grave and then to the weeping heap known as Jessica next to him. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked round, her face tear-streaked and her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Oh, Leo, why did it have to be like this?" She cried. Leo didn't have an answer, looking back at the dirt. Jessica dropped to her knees, twisting her fingers in the dirt. "I keep thinking it'll all be OK and I'll wake up one morning to find my kitchen on fire where she was trying to cook breakfast."

"She would panic and start saying every curse under the sun." Poseidon smiled sadly.

"I've woken up to her banging frying pans together and yelling at me to sort the fire out."

"And she never thought that she could put it out herself." Jessica wiped her eyes, but tears still flowed. "Daughter of Poseidon, endless water power and couldn't put a simple fire out."

"She was a nut." Leo mumbled.

"But we loved her." Jessica finished.


	5. Breakdown

**Sorry for not updating on other stories tonight, but I've been working on this one mainly as I don't want to forget my ideas. Also, I didn't update last night and I apologize for that, but my internet was down as my stupid brother moved the router thingy. **

**Put it this way though, this story has had three updates today. Achievement!**

* * *

After three hours of no-one being able to get hold of Leo, Jason and Piper went round there and Jason ended up kicking the door in. The first thing they were greeted with was Elsie's hysterical cries. Piper dashed off to deal with the infant. Jason searched the rest of the apartment for Leo, finding him asleep on the kitchen floor, sat up against the cupboards. In his hand was an empty bottle of vodka.

"Leo!" Jason dropped to his knees next to him and shook Leo by the shoulders. The younger demigod stirred and opened his eyes blearily. "Leo, wake up, buddy." Jason shook him again. Leo groaned and gave him a weak push away. "Come on, Leo, you've got to pull yourself together. I had to kick the bloody door down and Elsie's screaming bloody murder." Leo squinted at him.

"Can you turn the lights off?" He mumbled. Jason confiscated the bottle and dumped it in the bin before turning the lights off. He helped Leo to his feet, but found Leo was relying heavily on him to keep him upright.

Leo's hand went to his mouth and Jason instinctively moved him to the sink, in time as Leo vomited.

Piper walked into the kitchen, soothing Elsie. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol and vomit, but her expression softened in pity at Leo.

"How about we look after Elsie for a little while?" She suggested. Leo shook his head as another wave of vomit surfaced. "Leo, you're not really in any fit state to look after her, are you? I mean, no offense or anything, but you don't drink often or that much."

Ten minutes on, they had Leo sat on the sofa, a glass of water in one hand and a plate of sandwiches in front of him. He had just had painkillers for the hangover. Piper was feeding Elsie, who had calmed down significantly, giving the odd hiccup from where she grew so hysterical.

"Leo, I think we should take Elsie for a few days."

"No." He growled.

"But, Leo-"

"She's my bloody daughter, I'll look after her." Leo said shortly through gritted teeth.

"You're not in the right mind to do that though, bud." Jason pointed out calmly.

"I can do it." Leo insisted, irritation clear in his tone.

"So… you can do it when you leave her to cry to the point of _hysteria_, while you were drunk and passed out on the floor?!" Piper argued. "If you can't look after yourself, how the bloody hell are you going to look after a baby?!"

"I'll manage!" Leo snapped.

"No, you won't!" Piper shot back. Leo made to argue.

"Enough!" Jason ordered.

"Oh, shut it you pompous, praetor shit!" Jason's eyes sparked in anger. "You're not taking my daughter from me!"

"Why?"

"Because she's what's left of Lou! I don't have anything else!" Elsie started spluttering and crying, the tension in the air reaching a new level and unsettling her.

"Leo, please. We'll look after her until you've got your head together. You can still see her and you will get her back, I promise." Piper took Leo's hand in a sisterly fashion, noticing he was warmer than usual. It was a miracle he hadn't burst into flames, but maybe the alcohol had doused the natural reaction temporarily. "But when you're ready, OK? Then you can have her back. We'll help you along the way as well, like Annabeth told you and told us."

"You're not supposed to be helping me." He said quietly. They were both stunned at the tears in his eyes, but it was expected sooner than later. "Lou's supposed to be helping me. She's supposed to be here." He shook his head. "None of this would've happened if she was still here."

Jason sighed.

"None of this should have happened." He mumbled. "But these things can happen to anyone, even to Lou. We can't change that now, but you can change Elsie's care and future. You want her safe and happy, we get that. But it's not going to work like that if you're unstable and drunk, will it?"

"No." Leo sighed. Jason got up.

"Eat those sandwiches. We're just going to get some of Elsie's stuff." Leo's head snapped up, his eyes flaring in anger again.

"You're taking her now?"

"It's for the best, Leo." Piper assured softly. "We won't take her away fully, like I said a minute ago. Just sort yourself out and you can have her back, OK?" Leo studied them warily before nodding in mute agreement. Piper squeezed his hand in reassurance before standing up and passing the infant and the bottle to Jason. "Be safe, repair boy." She told him, ruffling his curly hair, like she used to.

* * *

**I will hopefully update again tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think! And don't forget to vote! (I can't believe nobody has voted red… OUTRAGE!)**


	6. Tea

"Leo, I know this is kind of cheeky to ask, considering everything that's going on, but the dogs are playing up. Do you reckon you could have a look at them, please?" Aurum (gold) and Argentum (silver), Reyna's automaton pet dogs. Leo liked them when they weren't trying to kill him for helping himself to jelly beans on a number of occasions.

"Yeah, I'll be there in the next hour or two."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. I haven't got anything to do anyway."

"Oh. OK then. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." Leo hung up and picked up the nearby pen. _Reyna's dogs need fixing- half one, _he scribbled on the back of his hand.

He wasn't actually working. He was sat on the sofa in his apartment, piecing together a scrap book of all the photos and drawings he had of and by Louisa. He was trying to put them in some kind of date order. He knew the first photo they had taken together was the one where Leo had 'kidnapped' her and made her smile in time for him to take a photo. This was when they were seventeen and Leo first started _liking_ her. This photo was of both of them grinning, him holding the camera up with his arm around her neck in a clearing in the forest at Camp Half Blood.

Jessica had suggested scrap booking, as she was doing the same thing- she had found it helped to look at old photographs and remember the good times.

The time ticked by before Leo noticed it was one o'clock. He had meant to leave about fifteen minutes ago. But the time spent looking at all the photos had put a smile on his face. He had cut down photograph, one of them all at the camp fire, but now it just had him and Louisa in it, roasting marshmallows on the fire. He stuck the small photo in his wallet on his way out.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late."

"No, it's OK." Reyna smiled. She stood outside the praetors' block, holding the door shut behind her. There was mechanical barking and scratches from inside. Leo frowned. "They went a bit psychotic about ten minutes ago and tried to attack me."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm alright, thank you." Leo nodded, moving forward. She stopped him, her smile gone. "Don't go in there. They'll hurt you."

"I need to shut them down to fix them."

"You can do that?" Leo forced a weak smile.

"Son of Hephaestus at your service, ma'am." Leo opened the door and went in. "Hephaestian system override six-four-two, automatic shut down until reboot." The automaton dogs' eyes lost their light and they powered down, freezing like statues in mid-battle. Leo rapped his knuckles on Aurum's head. "Yeah, I'm gonna rip his head off. You don't mind, do you?"

"You're asking if it's alright if you rip my dog apart?"

"He's a robot. I can fix him."

"Sure?" Leo nodded, looking back at the dog. "OK then… Um, I've got some work to do. I'll be back later though." Leo nodded again, running his fingers around the dog's collar. Reyna left him to his work, not really wanting to see him ripping her dog's head off.

She pulled a bit of paper from her pocket and read through her to-do list quickly. She gave a mental groan when she realised she had to go and talk to Octavian. After all these years and the continuous hints a number of people dropped, he still wanted praetor-ship. If it was possible, he had become even more snooty, rude and self-centred.

Five minutes later, she found herself outside the augur's temple. Straightening her praetor's cape, she walked in.

"Ah, Reyna, excellent. You need to see this."

"This better be good, Octavian. I've a lot of work to do and not as much time." Octavian progressed onto showing her stuffing from a recently split lion toy and then sliced open an unfortunate soft dolphin toy.

"And if you look here-"

"Octavian, I must go." She turned to leave, having not seen the point he was trying to make through his cryptic stuffing readings.

"Wait!" He ordered. Reyna's eyes hardened at him.

"Remember your place, augur." He glowered, but nodded. "If you've decided the stuffing predicts you to gain praetor-ship, I doubt you would earn that position, much less gain approval for it." He scowled. Reyna left him, closing the door firmly behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would you like me to eat him?" A playful and slightly amused voice growled. Reyna glanced up. Leo was watching her with a small, sarcastic smirk on his features. On his hand was Aurum's head, like a puppet. "Would yooouuu?" The dog 'said'.

"Why have you got that on your hand?"

"I was trying to find a forge or something 'cos I needed some parts my belt won't give me, but I got lost. And your dog isn't very helpful decapitated and powered down."

"And you figured that out when, exactly?"

"About two minutes ago." Reyna smiled at him. Leo gave a small one in return, but it was clear it was forced. He looked down. "Uh, you do have forges here, right?"

"If we didn't, Vulcan's children would revolt."

"I wouldn't blame them." Reyna nodded in agreement. "One question though- why did you ring me to fix the dogs when you have the Heph- Vulcan kids here with the forges and everything?"

"Um… I thought you could do with something to take your mind off of things." Leo nodded.

"Thanks." He said quietly. He held the dog head up again, mimicking the growly tone he had used earlier. "Would you like me to eat Octavian for you?"

"That can be the reserve plan." Reyna smiled. "I'm sure the dogs would love to in their normal state anyway."

* * *

Leo had Aurum up and running half an hour later. Reyna was watching Leo fix Argentum with Aurum's head on her thigh. Even for automaton dogs, Aurum and Argentum loved petting.

"So… what was wrong with them then?"

"The A.I unit had slipped and clashed with the power deposits behind their visuals."

"What's A.I?"

"Artificial intelligence."

"Oh. OK. How did that happen though?"

"They had a screw loose."

"Literally or metaphorically."

"Considering their owner, probably both." Reyna glared at the back of his head. He must have sensed her glare as he glanced over his shoulder and smiled wearily.

Leo was securing Argentum's head ten minutes later.

"Leo, are you OK?"

"Not really."

"I don't think you're sleeping that well."

"Does not sleeping at all come under that?"

"Obviously." She studied him for a few seconds. "I've got something that can help, stay there." She got up, Aurum at her heels. She walked into the modern kitchenette at the back of the praetors' block. She returned, Leo noticed, with a box of tea.

"Tea will help me sleep."

"It's herbal tea made to help you sleep. It's better than sleeping pills, as they can become addictive and you wouldn't want that, trust me." Leo didn't look convinced. "Just try it for a few nights and then come back and see me, OK?" He sighed.

"OK."

"Chin up, Leo." Reyna smiled kindly, moving forward. She held the herbal tea out to him. "It will take time, but things will get better."

* * *

**Is Reyna OK? She isn't too OC-ish, is she? And are there any corrections I've got to make, like me mixing up names or wrong words or whatever? If you point those out to me, I might learn and stop doing that in the future :P **

**And don't forget to vote! (Only one person has voted red and It wasn't me- I would if I could!) **


	7. Dreams and nightmares

The tea did help him sleep that night and Leo made a mental note to thank Reyna properly again later.

His dream was… strange, to put it lightly, but he loved it nonetheless.

At first, he didn't understand. Everywhere he looked, it was just clouds, tinged pink and orange as if they were caught in a sunset. But he was standing on them, the pleasantly warm air tickling over his skin.

"Bloody hell, 'bout time." Leo spun around at that voice and laughed. Louisa beamed at him and held her arms out. Leo stumbled into a run and collided with her, hugging her tightly.

"Holy Hephaestus, it is you!"

"Only here though, Valdez."

"I don't care at the moment." He found himself saying. Louisa rubbed his back, laughing softly in his ear. "It's so good to see you again."

"Well, ya would've seen me earlier had ya gone ta sleep." Leo moved back, his face inches from hers with his arms around her still.

"What'd you mean?" He asked.

"This place," Louisa cast her eyes around at the clouds. "Dream-world, Valdez. Your Dream-world anyway. I'm gonna hang here for a bit 'n'-"

"You're going to go?" She looked him in the eye.

"I'm dead, remember? Hades is actually bein' nice by givin' me a bit of time here, but then I gotta go back."

"How long is a bit?" She shrugged.

"Couple of months. It depends how long it takes for you ta get ya head back together ta look after Elsie."

"Oh…" Leo bit his lip. "About that…"

"Wanna know what'll happen if ya give her up for adoption?" Leo looked at her curiously. She stepped out of his embrace, taking his hand. "C'mon, Valdez." Leo felt the ground leaving his feet and realised that in Dream-world, he could be Jason Grace.

"Wha-?" He started. As they rose, the clouds got darker and the temperature gradually dropped. "Lou?"

"Ssh." She said softly, dragging the sound out for a few seconds. They landed on a cloud far up. The conditions were below freezing and Leo was sure he heard the faint rumble of thunder.

"What's this place then?"

"Nightmares." She replied simply. She waved her hand and a twister of storms appeared in front of them. It cleared and Leo realised he was watching a vision.

A young girl, maybe four or five, was huddled in a corner of a too nice room. She was terrified out of her wits and crying. She had her hands on her head, cuddled up into a ball as if it would keep her safe from whatever was scaring her.

Leo recognised the hazel eyes and raven hair, mouthing a curse. Louisa was watching him carefully, her eyes unreadable, but he barely noticed.

A large, middle aged woman burst into the room. Elsie screamed as the woman snatched at Elsie's thin arm and dragged her out of the room, despite Elsie kicking and screaming for mercy.

The scene changed. It was a cold winter's day, snow falling thick and heavy, already three feet deep. The large woman from the previous scene yanked the door open and shoved a small child outside.

It was Elsie, wearing nothing more than a ragged T-shirt three sizes too big for her.

"Brat." The woman spat at Elsie before slamming the door shut. Elsie shivered, tears leaking down her cheeks. Leo felt himself taking a step forward, but Louisa grabbed his wrist.

"D-does she get adopted by a nice family?" Leo asked quietly. When she didn't answer, he looked at her. She pulled a face, which was enough of an answer to his question. She waved her hand again and the scene changed.

It was a dingy flat and Leo was sure he caught the whiff of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Brat!" There was a squeal to the left and they noticed a seven or eight year old Elsie staggering to the kitchen. Her bare arms and legs were covered in bruises and there was one on her face.

"No… Lou, stop this." Louisa snapped her fingers and the clouds returned to their stormy state, but the image of injured and petrified Elsie was going to be forever burned on Leo's mind.

"Don't give up on her, Leo." Leo looked up at Louisa. "Promise me that, please."

"I-I promise." Leo made to swear on the River Styx but she cut across him.

"I'm gonna hold ya to ya promise. If ya break it…" She let the threat hang in the air. There was a hardness in her eyes that Leo hadn't seen directed at him before. "As ya said yaself- she's all you've got left of me. Why give her away?"

"I won't."

"Good." Her eyes softened. "You'll be alright, Valdez."

"I miss you, chica." She smiled sadly.

"I miss you too." She held her arms out again and Leo hugged her. "Oh, you've got work in ten minutes."

"What?!" She pinched his cheeks and Leo found himself sitting bolt upright in his bed in the real world.

Louisa was right- he had work in ten minutes. And this was one of those customers that complained if he was a minute past the scheduled time.

* * *

On the way to his customer, Leo phoned Percy and put the phone on loud speaker.

"Leo, what? Some of us like sleeping."

"Percy, be nice!"

"It's early." Percy protested, but he softened his tone. "What's the matter, Leo?"

"Guess."

"You've run out of coffee."

"No."

"OK, good. Um, go on then?" Leo explained his dream last night. Percy and Annabeth were left in stunned silences.

"Bloody hell. You better not give that kid up, Leo."

"Especially if Lou's threatened you. She's going to be on mean poltergeist."

"I hadn't thought of that. But it explains why my coffee was in the bath."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right…"

"Oh, I've got to go. Grumpy."

"Again?"

"Every bloody week. Always breaking something."

"Well, have fun then."

* * *

Later that day, Leo went to see Reyna, to thank her again for the tea and to check on the dogs.

She wasn't in the praetors' block and Leo didn't fancy wandering around Camp Jupiter and getting lost, only for Octavian to find and taunt him about it.

He had gone to the supermarket earlier and spent an hour trying to find the same box of tea that she had let him have. When finding it, he decided four boxes would be enough for him and one for her. He got some funny looks at the checkout, but they must have registered that he was dead on his feet, so they didn't say anything.

He left a note under the new tea box on the big table in the praetors' room: _Thanks for the help_ and he drew a small, cartoon smiley face next to it. He left the Camp from the south exit that had a recently installed car park for the demigods that had left for the mortal world but would visit from time to time.

Ten minutes later, Reyna returned from walking the dogs. She didn't notice the tea box at first, moving off to wash up from the long walk. She only noticed it when the dogs were whining and complaining. She went to find out what was going on and realised they were circling the end of the table where the praetors sat and occasionally, their eyes flicked towards something on it.

Picking up the box of tea, Reyna smiled. She noted Leo's note, finding his childish drawing of the smiley face somewhat amusing.

"Now, what secret admirer brings his crush tea?" Reyna looked round and saw Jason, in full praetor uniform, strolling in.

"He's not a secret admirer, he's returning a favour."

"With tea?" Reyna nodded, slipping Leo's note in her pocket. Thankfully Jason didn't notice.

"How are things then, Jason?"

"OK, I guess. I didn't tell you about Leo flipping out, did I?"

"No. Tell me." Reyna demanded, concerned for the mechanic. Jason told her everything, even mentioning a text he had received from Leo earlier that day, apologizing for calling Jason a 'pompous, praetor shit'. "We've had Elsie for a day, but it's already got Piper in the whole 'ooh, I want one' phase." Reyna smirked. "Not a word." Jason warned playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Oh, pick up, you idiot."

"Heard that."

"Oops. Sorry."

"Oh, yes, you sound very apologetic."

"I'm not often, so feel some privilege."

"Are the dogs OK?"

"Yeah, they're fine, a bit playful."

"Sorry."

"Ooh, very apologetic." Leo chuckled. "Thanks for the tea."

"Ditto."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"OK, just checking." There was a knock on the door. "Ugh, bet that's Octavian."

"Would you like me to eat him?" Leo mimicked the dog's voice from yesterday and Reyna found herself laughing.

It shocked her.

To laugh. Running a camp and constantly on call, she found little time for laughter.

And it shocked her to think how little she laughed.

"No, don't want you turning cannibal."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You cook tofu burgers and cringe at anything remotely gory."

"Not all the time…" He protested. "Just things like people's guts hanging out or their brains splattered on the wall…"

"Yes, thank you for that image." There was another knock, more impatient. "I'll talk to you later, Leo. Let me know how things go with… with Elsie."

"Yeah."

"You sound better, by the way." Leo hummed indecisively.

"I'll tell you later. Whoever's knocking on the door will end up kicking it down."

"If it's Octavian, he wouldn't be able to fight his way out of a wet paper bag." Leo snickered. "Talk to you later."

"Yup." Leo hung up. Reyna did too, putting her cell on the table. She sighed, quickly psyching herself up in case it was Octavian.

And it was.

"Octavian."

"Reyna."

"Do you have another prediction for me?"

"Yes and I need to talk to you."

_Oh joy…_ Reyna thought. Her mind whirred up a million excuses on how to get out of this, but being praetor, she had no choice but to suffer through whatever Octavian had to prattle on about this time.

Aurum and Argentum growled at Octavian, but he ignored them with an air of a dictator. "Who were you talking to?"

"A friend. What does it matter to you?" He fixed her with his icy blue gaze.

"Nothing, obviously. It's disrespectful to pry on a praetor's personal life." Reyna was itching to draw her hidden knife from the folds of her toga, but slowly counted to ten.

"I have work to do, augur. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"_Us_?"

"Yes. Us."

"What do you mean _us_?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Gods help me." He ignored her mumbled comment.

"You and I both possess powerful roles in this camp. It seems right that we… match up." Reyna was starting to feel sick.

"Match up? Wh-? Me and you? _You_?"

"You seemed horrified at the idea."

"Horrified? I'm _sickened_! This is a new low, even for you. What would make you think I would have any romantic ties with you? Why do you want praetorship so bad? You must know that you are not fit for that role."

"How do you know if you refuse to let me try?"

"I'm sorry, but when have you and power mixed well? Even with the level of augur, you still bully people into doing your bidding, using blackmail and false predictions as control techniques!" His jaw clenched.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The dogs snarled threateningly. Octavian paled slightly, but he continued to hold her gaze defiantly.

"It's disrespectful to lie to your praetor." Reyna growled. She was half-aware of her hand instinctively going in her toga and grabbing hold of her knife.

"Ooh, looks like I got here just in time." They both looked round to see Jason walking in. "Octavian, she doesn't like you, bugger off." Octavian scowled.

"We were talking."

"Octavian, leave."

"There, that's two praetors who have told you to leave, so leave before I make you."

The augur glowered at the pair of them before sauntering out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Reyna sighed and collapsed in her chair.

"I can't take it anymore." She complained, running a hand through her hair tiresomely. "He's just so… so…"

"Ignorant?"

"Not the word I was looking for, but yeah."

"I've got a long list of ruder words to describe him if you want." Reyna pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes against her fellow praetor's enthusiasm towards this list.

"Please tell me you do not have it written down."

"No, why?"

"If Octavian got his hands on it, he could use it to demote you."

"Which will then leave a praetor spot open… and he'll try to take it…"

"Meaning I'll have a high chance of having him as my co-praetor."

"Poor you."

"So sympathetic…" She sighed.

"Do you reckon it was Octavian that bought you that tea? Does he want to go on a teddy bear's picnic with you?"

"It wasn't Octavian."

"How'd you know? Who was it?"

"You are incredibly nosy."

"As Piper says, it's not nosy, it's socially aware and she'll want to know this stuff if you've got a secret admirer."

"Oh, shut up!" Jason grinned. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm going home and I thought I'd pop in and say 'bye'."

"OK, bye."

"I can see why they made you praetor."

"Jason…" She warned.

"I'm going, I'm going. Honestly, who's twisted your toga?"

"I'm debating between you and Octavian at the moment." His grin turned cheeky and he left, calling he would stop off tomorrow as well.

Reyna waited five minutes in silence before dialling Leo's number to get the story he had promised to tell her later.

"Leo, I'm bored, talk to me."

* * *

**This is page eight. Somebody did ask for longer chapters. I hope the characters and this chapter are OK- I've spent the last three hours on it (which is why I didn't update anything else), what with being distracted by chocolate and Mum attacking me with a hairbrush (long story short, I was annoying her, but making her laugh at the same time). **

**Please review and don't forget to vote- poll closes on the 18****th**** :)**


	8. Turmoils

**Three months on- sorry for the time skip, guys. **

**Has anyone seen 'Wreck-It Ralph?' I watched it the other day and it is way better than I thought it'd be. **

**So you know, blue has won the poll with 8 out of 11 voters. I am not happy about that.  
Lou: I ain't either.  
Percy: I am! :D  
Lou: No-one cares, Percy, shut it!  
Percy: Just 'cos you lost…  
Annabeth: Can we let Art get on with the fic so she doesn't make our lives even more of a misery?  
Twins: Five more minutes?  
Annabeth: -_-  
Twins: Fine…**

**Why are-? This is my laptop! Bloody demigods… Oh, quick question- is an IPod shuffle challenge or whatever it's called where you write a one shot based on a song? I've got a feeling it is, but I haven't read any IPod shuffle challenges, only seen them in searches, but I'm not sure… **

**I have ideas for other fics and hopefully I can get those written and posted ASAP before I forget :P**

* * *

"Hello, my hija. Are you hungry again?" Leo carefully picked Elsie from her cot. She grizzled at him, calming as he held her carefully. Over the past few months, she had become accustomed to him and seldom let anyone else hold her. "Why are you always hungry?" Elsie squirmed and complained at him. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Honestly, you're so impatient."

As every day passed, Elsie reminded him more and more of her mother. She may still be young, but if he didn't attend to her needs in seconds, she would complain until Leo arrived. Even then, she would fight and cry, but only because she was stropping. The second he gave her a bottle or her treasured soft Tigger toy, she was fine- a happy little baby.

Leo sat on the sofa, cradling Elsie in one arm and feeding her from the bottle. She clutched her Tigger toy as if her life depended on it. He found his eyes being drawn to a photo on the mantelpiece. It was that one of him and Louisa, when they were seventeen, in the clearing in the woods at Camp Half Blood. There were a few other photos of Louisa or him and Louisa or Louisa and her brother or a fellow demigod, but the one of him and her, their first picture together, had the main spot and the nicest frame.

He looked down at the infant in his arms, noticing she was half asleep and quite happily drinking from her baby bottle. She had Louisa's hair, definitely, but there was a slight curl to it. Not as curly as Leo's hair, but still a bit curly. She had his eyes though, which suited him fine.

* * *

"Leo, I'm going to kill you."

"Why? What have I done now?"

"Oh, you know, just got Piper nattering on about having kids."

"Aw… is Mr. Praetor too high and mighty for kids?"

"They're a bloody nightmare!"

"Heh heh, have fun."

"I'm going off you."

"Something you've been saying for years but are still quite happily my best friend."

"Mm…" Jason hummed. "How do you do it?"

"Valdez charm." Jason sighed.

"Something you've been saying for years…"

"Well, there isn't any other answer."

"Is that Repair Boy?"

"Yeah. Leo, Piper wants to talk to you."

"Oh gods…"

"Hi, Leo!"

"Beauty queen!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"Exactly why I call you it." Leo could literally see her glaring at him through the phone. "I hear you're annoying Jason."

"Yup." Piper said proudly. "And I'm not going to use charmspeak to get what I want this time."

"Wait, what?" Jason spluttered in the background. Piper gave a twisted giggle.

"Love you really, Sparky."

"If you're gonna be all lovey-dovey, I'm gonna hang up."

"No, wait! I was supposed to ask you something…" Piper trailed off. "What was it?" She mused quietly.

"Fix your brain?"

"You're not qualified and I don't trust you."

"Why not?"

"You'll make me one of those robot-human people and-"

"Cyborg."

"Whatever. And then you'll have mind control over me and make me go and charmspeak people to get what you want."

"Now there's an idea…"

"Oh… damn you Leo!"

* * *

Leo knocked on the door. Jessica opened it a few seconds later. She looked tired and thin, her eyes red and puffy and her hair in a right mess.

"Leo…"

"Hi." Leo put his free arm around her and she hugged him. "Got you a pressie." He rummaged in the baby bag and handed over the scrap book he had been working on. Jessica stared at it as if it were a million dollars before carefully taking it with shaking hands. She gently turned a few pages, tears welling in her eyes at the pictures of Louisa.

"Oh, Leo…" Leo gave her a tissue as well. "Thank you." Leo wasn't sure if she was thanking him for the tissue or the scrap book, nodding anyway. "Oh, come in. I'll show you the one I was doing." She gave a watery smile. "Trade?"

"OK." He agreed quietly. He set Elsie down in her baby car seat next to the sofa. She had fallen asleep on the drive over, much to Leo's approval. She had been up all night _again_ and Leo had had next to no sleep.

Jessica motioned to a photo album on the coffee table.

"Take it." She insisted sadly. Leo gingerly picked it up and saw it was Jessica's project, her collection of all the photographs she had since she adopted Louisa. Leo didn't know a lot about Louisa's childhood before adoption, no-one did really. Jessica knew the most, but not all.

Leo sat down, resting his foot on the baby car seat and rocking it gently to keep his daughter asleep. He looked through it carefully, turning the pages as if they were made of gold.

Jessica returned two minutes later, setting two coffees on the table. Leo barely noticed, smiling at the group photo of the Poseidon twins and the seven, Grover and Louisa's mortal friend, Lucy-Jo on the twins seventeenth birthday- or their first official twin birthday, as they had called it. Seventeen years old physically, one mentally.

Despite Leo rocking her, Elsie grumbled and started wailing. Leo gently set the album down and freed Elsie from the blankets and straps keeping her in place.

"Why are you always hungry?" Leo smiled sadly, rocking Elsie to calm her while reaching for the baby bag with his free hand. Jessica was watching him with teary eyes. Leo held her gaze for a few seconds, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but there was so many emotions playing through her blue eyes, it was hard to determine anything.

* * *

"Leo, you've done something to my dogs."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Obviously."

"Are you OK?" Leo sighed. "I know it's a stupid question, but… I had to ask it…" Reyna finished quietly. Leo hummed monotonously in reply.

"I guess I'll have to manage."

"Oh, Leo. I'm here if you ever need help."

"Thanks Reyna." There was a short pause. "I can come round and check on the dogs Monday."

"It's not that urgent, Leo, honest. They're just more playful, but more violent towards Octavian."

"Did they try to eat him?" She heard the slightly amused smile in his tone.

"Yeah…"

"See, good doggies." Reyna heard Elsie wailing in the background. Leo grumbled a curse. "Kid needs an off switch…"

"Do you want me to look after her for a few days?"

"No!" He growled, sudden temper in his voice.

"Leo, I-" He sighed again, speaking in a gentler tone.

"Sorry, Reyna. I just… I…" Reyna thought quickly.

"Elsie's your daughter, I get it. But maybe a few days every now and then to get your head together and catch up on sleep or work or whatever until you feel a hundred percent ready to look after her full time?" Leo didn't respond. "You are still there, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Look, I've gotta sort Elsie out."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Yup. Bye." He hung up.

"So, talking to Leo?" Reyna jumped, grabbing her knife from the folds of her toga. Jason held his hands up in instant surrender, going cross-eyed to keep the knife in view. "Knife." He mumbled.

"Yes, knife. Why were you eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't. You were talking in my presence." She edged the knife closer. "Without knowing I was there."

"I will hurt you."

"I was eavesdropping because I have nothing else to do and I wanted to know who was making you smile." He drew his eyes from the knife and looked at her. "I didn't know you could smile."

"Oh shut up." Jason mimed zipping his lips closed and she glared at him. Jason gave an innocent smile. She sighed. "We're to check on the campers before curfew, remember?"

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Ugh…" Jason complained.

"You've been hanging around Leo too much."

"Well, not that much lately, he's depressed and needs his space really." Jason paused. "I feel sorry for the poor guy. Nothing seems to go right for him."

"What about Elsie?"

"There's flaws with Elsie too- no Lou." He pointed out sadly. Reyna nodded in mute agreement.

Leo needed cheering up.

That was going to be her next challenge.

* * *

**Ta-da! :D **


	9. Mutual feelings

**To scenic97, sometimes I really wish you had PM, because I've got a lot of explaining to do but if I accidently do spoilers everyone will see. I thought you were on vacation? (Not saying 'bog off and go away', it's like 'hi!' *big grin*) everybody hated/hates me for killing Lou- I even hate myself and that's saying something. I am planning to play on the nature VS nurture thing in this at some point. In response to your other review, I don't know that book and Reyna's not meant to barging in on Leo's love life, she's just comforting him (well, supposed to be), but I'm not saying anymore on that bit in case of spoilers. They are about 22-ish, I think, I can't remember/work it out. I was thinking of a time-skip, but the time-skip I want to do is about a year and a half, maybe two years. I thought that was too much for a time-skip. Those chapters had me a bit teary, but I've written/ planned worse… Don't-say-any-more-Art! First, no spoilers, second nice idea (agreeably, it is a bit predictable, I'll think about it, thanks *smiley*) and for the PS- Leyna never occurred to me before Fanfiction either and I think I like that pairing. And in response to your review on Tobias's fic (I'm putting it on here so I don't forget to do it later) - What were you doing to get a blister? The memories are from Tobias's point of view. Like I said, I do my best to reply to all reviews. I'm not taking offense to the 'weird person that lives thousands of miles away' bit as I have long been admitting that, yes, I am a weird person and if somebody doesn't like that, then tough. I don't care and I doubt I ever will. I talk to loads of people on here- the majority of which I don't even know their real names. I have found ONE person who lives relatively close to me, so that's worrying if I write a particularly mean chapter. Everyone else is in mainly America or a few other countries. I'm sure I've got a plan somewhere in the dark, insane recesses of my mind, but I'll uncover it later. What's wrong with red? I don't understand- three people (me not included) voted red. Is it just because Percy has been around longer and he's the original character that we've all developed some undying love for the colour blue? **

**And to everyone- I found this on Facebook… get tissues ready:**

_**I take one last good look at my friends before shutting the enormous, heavy Doors of Death: Percy and Annabeth, safe at last from Tartarus; Jason and Piper, great friends to the end; and Hazel and Frank, who even though at times didn't really get along with me, still stayed strong in building the group up.  
I force a smile. "Look, guys... Everyone knew this time was gonna come... I mean look! We made it! Now I'm not going to go on dragging in some boring farewell speech. Just... No one go freaking die after this, cuz I've had enough." I see Annabeth smirk and wipe away a tear. Even Frank is crying like a baby.  
"I had an epic time with you guys... But the prophecy has to be fulfilled. I'm closing the Doors, and I don't think I'll be seeing you again."  
Percy locks eyes with me, and for a split second I read his expression: DON'T give up. I could tell, he wanted me to try and find a way out.  
There's a spark of hope that gives me the last burst of energy to push the Doors, a huge smile on my face, a sound like grinding stone against stone.  
With a thud, I'm sealed behind the Doors of Death.**_

**This is Leo Valdez, sacrificing himself so that Percy and Annabeth can go on to live their lives while Leo traps himself in Tartarus to close the Doors of Death on that side. I'm normally the one that screws with peoples' feels, but now I know how you guys feel… **

**I found this too:**

_**'I don't think it's a matter of letting but a matter of it not being possible, considering what side Leo is currently on. The more I think about it, the more I realize someone on the Tartarus side is the only option. Anyone on the outside is physically incapable of entering Tartarus from the outside; that's the whole reason they were worrying about the Doors of Death before Percy and Annabeth fell in. There had to be a team on the inside who would fight their way to the Doors because that's the only way you can close them from already being inside Tartarus. My god, how could I have been so stupid?! Leo, Frank, Hazel, anyone on the outside CAN'T close the doors from the inside. It's going to have to be either Percy or Annabeth and knowing Percy, there's no way he's going to let Annabeth stay with him, and when he pushes her out she won't be able to get back in because the Doors are one way, you can only go one direction and once you're out you can't get back in.  
And what if that's the sacrifice he fails to make; he's too important to lose but the only other option is Annabeth and He can't give Annabeth up So He gives Himself up.'~ Found on Tumblr.  
OH MY GOD. The lines all make sense now. Athena said in the Titan's Curse 'To Save a Friend you would sacrifice the World.' RICK **_

**Sorry for the long author's note, peeps. **

**This is about three months on. Sorry for the time skip, but I need it!**

* * *

Leo very carefully let go of Elsie's hands. She sat up unaided for a few minutes before leaning to the right and toppling over, giggling. "Are you being trouble again, hija?" With some difficulty, she rolled onto her front, raising her head and smiling at him, gurgling. "You're so clever!" Leo beamed. He held his hands out to her, but she simply rolled over onto his back, cooing and smiling innocently at him. Leo followed her, scooping her up. She squirmed in his arms, laughing. "Say 'Daddy'."

"Bee be bah."

"No, say 'Daddy'." She leant her head against his chest and yawned. "Are you sleepy, hija?" She nodded and curled up in his arms, already falling asleep. Leo rubbed her back reassuringly, picking up her soft, fleecy red blanket as he passed the sofa. He wrapped it around her gently, carrying her into the nursery. She settled down in her cot, Leo tucking her Tigger toy under her arm.

He switched on the nightlight and left quietly.

Then he went to do some research.

Obviously, being a Greek demigod, the English parenting books did his head in. But his laptop was wired to have words in Ancient Greek so it was easier for him to read. He could get these parenting books online, making his whole job easier.

The next day, he was trying to get her to say 'Daddy' for hours. She was insistent on babbling and gurgling, shaking Tigger around so that he danced. Leo resulted in taking more advice from the website he had been reading from last night. He took various simple objects from around the room- phone, blanket, bottle and a dummy. She looked at everything curiously. "Ah?" She asked, pointing at them.

Leo picked up the objects one at a time and named them. He repeated this, but she just looked at him blankly. "Just say 'Daddy'." She started babbling again.

Leo remembered it helped them to babble back in return. She found it very amusing, laughing happily and throwing Tigger at him. "Aw, for me?" Leo hugged Tigger. Elsie stared at him, before protesting and holding her hands out for her toy. "No, he's mine now."

She picked the phone up and smacked his leg with it. "Ow!" She snickered, her expression lightening. "Oh, you're spiteful." The phone started ringing. She dropped it in surprise and shuffled away from it. Leo returned the Tigger toy and answered the phone. "Hullo?"

"Hey, bud. How you doing?"

"I'm currently getting beaten up by a six month old."

"Ri- wait, what?" Leo explained. "Well, we know who she takes after."

"Mmm…" Leo hummed, his good mood dampening slightly. "So, what'd you want, Sparky?"

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want." Jason sighed, but Leo was sure he detected a smile in that sigh.

"I'm just ringing to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I not convinced?" Leo stayed quiet, watching Elsie wrap Tigger in her blanket. "Leo, we're here if you need to talk."

"Th- ew… Elsie…"

"What's the matter?"

"She's just upchucked everywhere. I'll call you back later."

"Right." Leo hung up, dropping the phone. Elsie started to whimper.

"It's OK, hija. Daddy's here." She held her hands out to him. Leo carefully undressed her, making sure to wrap the clothes up so he didn't get sick everywhere. Thankfully, her blanket had been spared, so he wrapped that around her. "Bath time, smelly."

* * *

Reyna pulled over, picking the flowers up from the shotgun seat. Even though she wouldn't admit this out loud (considering they used to play fight all the time, which everyone else saw as a major cat fight), she missed Louisa.

Louisa had been a sister, of sorts, to Reyna, helping to run Camp Jupiter (keep Octavian under control) while offering advice ('New Rome really needs a hotdog place'). Louisa had always helped with a few of the demigods at Camp Jupiter, offering free and private training sessions (well, almost free- she charged hotdogs by the hour).

Reyna got to the row of graves before noticing somebody was already at Louisa's. She stopped dead in her tracks.

The person's sobs carried on the warm breeze and Reyna found herself moving forward to… comfort? Could Reyna comfort others?

The person looked up as Reyna approached. Reyna recognised her as Jessica, Louisa's adoptive mother. Jessica didn't recognise her at first and through the tears, but there was a glimmer of gratefulness in her tearful, blue eyes when she saw the flowers in Reyna's hand. She nodded her thanks, freeing another tissue from the pocket packet she had.

Reyna knelt next to Jessica, resting a hand on her shoulder. Jessica watched as Reyna carefully placed the flowers down, amongst the many others that were there.

"It seems so surreal…" Jessica mumbled sadly, her voice hoarse as if she hadn't spoken in a while. "If… if she had to g-go… why like that? Why not… why not in battle? She wouldn't have minded that as much." Reyna sighed.

"She has my and Camp Jupiter's respects for a brave, loyal warrior and we shall always remember her for that."

"Thank you."


	10. Octavian, you've been warned

Everyone was suddenly holding their breath.

Octavian remained unfazed.

"Say that again." Leo growled. There was a layer of demand in his tone. He turned to face Octavian, glaring at him.

Octavian looked him up and down, not seeing a threat. "_I said say it again_!" _Flames_ sparked to life across Leo's palms. He bunched his fists and the fire crept up his arms, twisting around his elbows.

"Louisa was weak and pathetic and I'm glad she's dead."

Reyna heard a ruckus outside and then a chant: 'Fight, fight, fight!' Curiously, she got up. Aurum and Argentum followed obediently.

She did not expect to find Leo trying to kill Octavian.

Leo had taken Octavian down and was pinning him down, putting his full weight on Octavian's ribs while he tightened his grip on Octavian's throat.

Octavian started turning blue, pulling at Leo's fingers to no avail. He managed a strangled cry of pain as Leo's fire returned.

"Who's weak and pathetic now?" Leo snarled.

"Leo, stop it, you're killing him!" Reyna screamed. Aurum and Argentum barrelled forward, but Leo waved his hand and a wall of white-hot fire encased him and Octavian. The dogs whimpered and padded around the inferno, their tails between their legs.

Reyna cursed very violently in Latin. What could she do?

It took a few minutes before she noticed that everyone around her was whispering and either pointing, looking or both at the sky. She glanced up and saw that a storm had rolled in. The clouds were a violent purple-black colour and the winds were suddenly harsher, colder; stinging their skin like knives.

Percy wasn't here. That couldn't be him.

Was it Neptune?

Screams suddenly went up and the points were redirected to the fire.

It had suddenly burst into emerald-sea green energy.

But that wasn't the reason as to why people were screaming.

A shadow fell over the sea energy before the power dissipated. The air shimmered, faint traces of the energy gathering and forming the outline of… bloody hell…

Leo hadn't noticed anything. Octavian was keeping himself conscious, but that wouldn't last much longer.

A chill ran down his spine and it felt like someone was resting a hand on his head. His grip on Octavian slackened and he sat back, feeling numb and dizzy.

He noticed that his fire was gone, the storm and the crowd of people staring at him.

Or staring at something near him…

Leo looked round, but saw nothing. What were they-? Oh…

Octavian shuddered and coughed, breathing in lungfuls of air, thanking the gods for his survival. Leo was still pinning him down, but there was less weight in the imprisonment. Leo was suddenly distracted. Octavian finally managed to tip him off and scrambled away.

An icy wind slammed into his back and he froze.

It started to rain. Heavy sheets of freezing water tumbled from the sky. Some people dispersed, running for shelter, but Octavian didn't notice.

Someone was standing at his feet, looking up at the sky with a small smirk on their lips.

Their eyes found his. He bit back a yell of terror.

Leo saw Octavian's fear, but was confused when it wasn't directed at him. He felt hands on his arms and he was pulled away. He fought them instinctively, but froze when he saw what Octavian was watching with wide, terrified eyes.

Thunder boomed and twisters touched down either side of Octavian. The crowd stumbled back, shielding their eyes. Reyna was trying to shout above the roaring winds, but her voice was whipped away.

"W-why…?" Octavian stammered.

_Do you really think I'd let anyone else have the pleasure of killin' you?_

Octavian swallowed nervously. _Watch your back, Octavian. I'm goin' ta make your life hell…_

* * *

**I've done nothing wrong… yet…**

**Sorry for lousy updates, but my six year old brother thought it would be a good idea to climb on to the top bunk and then my eight year old brother pushed on the mattress and then six year old brother goes diving over the edge. Mum and Dad are sitting in A+E with him at the moment, just in case there are any neck injuries. They've been waiting for him to be seen for nearly three hours now. **


	11. Bottled up

**This is an author's note to scenic97, so everyone else, read if you want. If not, just skip, although there is a bit about a solution to the Doors of Death closing... **

**To scenic97, I've seen a few accounts of people using them just for PM and it would be easier to keep an eye on alerts and favourites and whatnot. I have another account that I can't remember anything to and that didn't have any stories on it. And if I could PM you, no-one else would see any spoilers where you've done your psychic guessing thing of the plots.  
You went water-skiing? NO FAIR! But at least the blister was on the last day so it didn't limit anything you did.  
I know I'm weird and I will shout it from the rooftops if I could get down… no offense taken. I get called weird and psychotic and evil and many others all the time and I think it's hilarious. Oh and all the stuff like the online dating and the catfish-er people that you mentioned- boring! I have Facebook, but I rarely talk to people. I only use it for fanart and updates on books and films and stuff.  
The Facebook posts I put up… yes, all hopes for Leyna have been smashed, UNLESS this solution I found works: the Doors would be made of celestial bronze, right? Celestial bronze would keep the monsters inside. If Percy and Annabeth were let out through a small gap and Hazel used her powers to close the Doors the rest of the way, then no-one would be trapped! Maybe Rick would do some Leyna at some point- somebody said there's meant to be five books in the Heroes of Olympus series, so maybe after everything is over (with a nice happy ending (ha flaming ha)) then maybe Leo will spot Reyna and apologize for shooting at her camp. She might kill him, but that would Leyna, right?  
For the actual story, thank you! I like flicking between perspectives as it keeps me focused. Sometimes, I colour code things before posting them, so everything from Lou's perspective is red. I like colours and it does make things (for me) a bit more interesting, bizarrely. Uh, your Spanish teacher brings tapeworms into student dilemmas. **

**And for the other review: I've got some plans for poltergeists and Lou and whatnot. Octavian deserves every smack he gets. Lou is more powerful in death as she has no mortal anchors now (such as her body) and she can use as much energy as she likes without getting tired or hurt.  
The brothers are a big challenge alone- always fighting. I literally had to get a hammer out yesterday as they wouldn't share on the bloody PS2 (I wasn't threatening them with the hammer, I was threatening to put a hammer through the PS2 and the TV).  
A&E stands for Accident and Emergency. The older younger brother was obviously punished. The bunk bed does have railings, my brother just flipped over them.**

* * *

Leo was watching Elsie play with Tigger and the new (plastic) tea set he had got for her yesterday. She seemed insistent that the small sugar bowl was a hat for her beloved toy. Leo had no idea what she was on about, listening to her babble away and pouring imaginary tea for Tigger and herself.

Leo had started to doze off when Elsie squealed for his attention. He opened his eyes and saw she was holding a cup out to him. Leo smiled weakly.

"For me?" She nodded and Leo got up, moving to sit with her. "Aw, thanks, hija." Leo pretended to drink his tea, which she seemed happy with. "Say 'Daddy'."

"Ep."

"Dad-dy." Elsie looked at him with those big brown eyes. Leo tried a few more times to get her to say 'Daddy', but she shut him up by refilling his cup. "Can Daddy get a hug at least?" Leo asked, holding his hands out to her. Elsie reached up, holding onto his thumbs. Leo grinned when she pulled herself to her feet. She looked confused though.

Leo ended up sitting with her for hours, playing various imaginary games. He tried to teach her how to throw and catch, using Tigger. It was hard going- every time she picked Tigger up from her lap, she would give him a hug and babble to him.

The phone rang. Leo sighed and got up.

"Eh!" Elsie protested.

"I'll be right back, hija." She cradled Tigger and placed the sugar bowl on his head again. "Hello?" Leo said, answering the phone.

"Hey, Leo."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"What's the matter?"

"Percy's in a bad way and wants to see Elsie. He's on his way over."

"Oh. Right."

"How are you doing, Leo?"

"Well, I can't feel my legs. Elsie's been playing with this tea set I got her and I had to play with her. Tigger is making a new fashion style with sugar bowls."

"How are you doing in general?" Leo sighed.

"It's not easy." He admitted quietly. Annabeth hummed in agreement. "Even now I still expect her to shout my name 'cos I've set up some prank somewhere."

"Things like that are hard to overcome, Leo. I keep thinking I hear her raiding the kitchen for something sugary. Percy says he keeps seeing her about the streets, but when he looks again, it's either someone else or just him seeing things."

"He might not be seeing things."

"What'd you mean?"

"I didn't tell you what happened at Camp Jupiter, did I?"

"No. Tell me!" So Leo told her. By the time he had finished, Percy was knocking at the door. "Oh my gods…" Annabeth breathed. "That's really cool and really creepy. I would say I feel sorry for Octavian, but nobody likes him, so he doesn't really matter."

"So true." Percy knocked again. "Hold on. Percy's at the door." Leo put the phone on the side and went to let Percy in. "Hey, bro."

"Leo." Percy nodded in greeting.

"Elsie's in there." Percy nodded again and left. Leo returned to the phone. "You're right- he's in a bad way."

"I told you. You don't think he's going a bit… well, mad?"

"Maybe it's 'cos their connection thingy broke or something…"

"I thought that too, but I wasn't sure if there was something more, alongside that and… and losing L-her as well." They were quiet for a few seconds. "You never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"How are you doing?"

"Oh. That question." Leo drummed his fingers on the phone, twisting the cord around his hand. "Not brilliant." He settled with. "Jessica's worse."

"I know. We went to see her yesterday and-" Annabeth didn't finish. "I'll have to call you back. The boys are fighting."

"Alright, bye." Annabeth hung up.

Leo went to find Percy. He was sat on the floor with his niece. Elsie seemed a bit wary of him, but quickly warmed up to him. Leo sat with them.

"Ah!" Elsie beamed when she saw her father.

"Hey, hija." Leo glanced at Percy, who wasn't paying him any attention. "Say 'hi' to Uncle Percy, Elsie." Elsie waved at Percy, who gave a sad smile.

Elsie was having her afternoon nap. Leo was trying to get Percy to try the herbal tea that was helping Leo sleep at that moment in time, but he could tell Percy's mind was occupied.

"Percy?" Percy's eyes flickered and came into focus. Leo sighed. "Try writing it down. It'll help." He put the tea box in Percy's hand. "And try that. It helps a lot." Percy just nodded and left. Leo felt mean that he hadn't tried to help more, but what could do to help someone when they were suffering from the same pain?

* * *

Leo went around tidying up, careful not to wake Elsie up. He didn't want to risk the vacuum cleaning as Elsie hated that thing when she was awake.

The phone rang again. Leo quickly grabbed it, checking the number before answering.

Reyna was making the habit of phoning him every day at random times to see how he was doing. Leo appreciated the fact that she cared (even though that was so uncharacteristic of her), but she seemed to be watching him- 'Oh, Leo's busy, let's phone him now!'

"Hi, Leo, how are things?"

"Usual."

"Elsie?"

"Sleeping at the moment. She loves the tea set I got her yesterday though."

"Tea set?"

"She saw it, wanted it, glared at me, got it."

"Do babies glare?"

"This one does." Reyna laughed softly. Neither of them talked for a few seconds.

"I respect you, Leo."

"Huh?" He replied brilliantly.

"I respect you." She repeated. "You're wearing a mask, putting on a brave face as to seem OK when, inside, you're all over the place and can't put two and two together for anything."

"I-" Leo started, but he had no idea what to say. She was right. He hadn't said anything, but bloody hell, she was right.

"Talk to me, Leo." She paused. "You're still there, right?" Leo hummed monotonously in response.

For years, he had kept everything under wraps. All the grief, the loss, the love and the guilt he felt about Louisa had been bottled up almost automatically. Only Louisa had seen glimpses of his masked emotions when it all became too much. She hadn't told a soul and never mentioned it again or treated him any differently following his mental breakdown.

But to tell someone else everything he was keeping hidden? Someone who wasn't Louisa?

Leo felt himself clamming up and his voice disappeared, betraying him. Reyna was talking to him, but he barely registered a word she was saying.

Without hearing her words, he recognised worry in her tone and a mental dam shattered.

"I feel like it's my fault she's gone." Leo started. Reyna didn't say anything, listening attentively. "It was my idea to try for a baby, I wanted that and she just agreed to it after a while. But throughout the whole thing, she was just so nervous and panicky, but I put it down to hormones. I did my best to keep her happy, but now I wish I listened to her. We were both against abortion and it wasn't like I could suggest that after begging her to agree to the whole thing. I tried to keep her calm and to help her relax, but it didn't last long. I should have waited longer instead of nagging her."

"Leo, it's not your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

"It's a knee-jerk reaction to feel like that when something like this has happened."

"But it doesn't change anything, does it? She's still gone. She won't get to see Elsie grow up. She won't get to sky-diving like she wanted to. She won't get to be there for our anniversary this year." Leo swallowed nervously. "I want her back. I just feel like there's… there's something missing. Every day, I keep waking up and go to talk to her, but she's not there. She's not demanding breakfast or throwing things at me to wake up. She's not charming the water to run ice-cold when I'm having a shower and she isn't standing in front of me when I'm trying to watch TV. She's not sitting in her chair, drawing and she's not hanging up any more pictures. She's not listening to Fall Out Boy full blast when I'm working and she's not badgering me to watch a movie with her. She's not picking at things I say and she's not starting a play fight with me. She's not making bets on the small things and she's not annoying me to the point of me buying her hotdogs. We kept Elsie a surprise and she betted that Elsie was going to be a girl. I still owe her ten hotdogs every week for a month."

Reyna didn't know what to say. There was more bothering Leo, she could tell. He was holding stuff back from her. But it was the fact that he was suddenly as open as he was to her and the stuff he was saying… she didn't have an immediate reply.

"Leo…" She started, faltering. "Leo, it- it… we all miss Lou and it is the little things she did that as well as the bigger things, like all the people she stood up to for us and the fights she had in the name of her family and friends. But we never knew her as well as you-"

"Or Jessica."

"Or Jessica." Reyna agreed. "And I know, we all know, Lou's not going to be there for any of those things, but the memories you've made with her always will be." Reyna paused. "Maybe we could write down as much as we can about all the things Louisa did and try to put them in some order. All of us- we could make a book. We could do the things she wanted to do, like that sky diving you mentioned, in her memory. We could ask to be sponsored for it and raise money for a charity or a hospital or research. I'm sure Louisa would be proud if we- if you did that."

"Sounds like a plan." Leo mumbled. He heard Elsie whimpering from the nursery. "Elsie's hungry. I've got to go. I… I'll talk to you later or something."

"Yeah." Reyna agreed. He hung up. "Jason, are you eavesdropping again?"

"How the bloody hell did you know I was there?!"

"It's not difficult. You breathe like Darth Vader when you're trying to be quiet."

"Oh," Jason stuck his tongue out at her, "to you."

"Very mature for someone of your rank."

"I don't care. How was Leo?"

"How do you think?"

"Terrible?"

"The poor guy's in bits. And he's not telling me the whole story."

"But that's Leo. He doesn't tell us what's wrong with him. He just keeps quiet, puts on a smile and makes everyone else happy."


	12. Poltergeist

**OK, scenic97, here is that author's note at the top of the page. I'm going to put both replies here in case I forget to do one- it's been a LONG day. I'll start with the (largely) smaller one on Tobias's story:**

**Did I say something about one of Tobias's siblings not getting involved? My mind's gone blank and I'm trying to reply to all reviews on four different fics in fifteen minutes (not the best of situations, I know). Damn it, that fear takes it up to nine! I'll have to see what I can do, but I don't know if I can update tonight because my brain has pretty much shut down on me and I just about managed finishing the first chapter for the new fic I've put up- I started it AGES ago. For the hopeful rewrite of Leo's settled down, I'm going to ditch one of those quests. People were just asking for another quest thing and I couldn't think of anything and I wanted to give you guys an update and the whole missing mind thing was what I came up with. I'm not overly sure where Alvie got the clay, maybe in his room. It keeps him happy/distracted for a few hours. The last line was Annabeth praying to the gods (Athena and/or Poseidon). It's better to build the suspense and add a cliffy after a smooth going bit- more fun and a form of torment to your readers from us writers. **

**For the review on Parenthood (that was a bloody long review- just saying, I think it's great that you sit there for gods know how long and type that all out). If that's an idea for a story, I could always beta read it for you. I'm supposed to be beta reading somebody else's story, but we're still trying to figure out how to work it. You don't necessarily have to update every night like I normally do, that's me being a bit OCD-ish or just generally loving and kind (or feeling mean towards you readers to put up another cliffy or something). What you could do is save what you've typed up for your story on a memory stick and always have it at hand (my memory stick went walkies). While not near a computer to type, write it down and when you get on a computer with free time or whatever, just add it to the saved file on the memory stick. Build up the updates gradually. There's always strings attached with RR- I mean, hello! They were around Annabeth's ankle the last time we saw them. Some threats I follow through with- like, dumping their stuff in the bin or throwing things at them. Anything that's valuable I won't actually do otherwise Mum and Dad will make me pay and I need that money for books. Fanfiction won't let me post chapters in colour, dammit. It's not fair. Yes, Elsie is six or seven months old. I have helped Mum with the little brothers and sister, but I honestly could not remember much so I was basing off of this website I found. Let's just pretend that Elsie is a super-advanced-child-of-two-demigods-baby or whatever until I can think of another explanation or something. The monologue took me ages to write. I didn't want too much, but I felt like it wasn't enough about halfway through and then I got on a bit of roll and that's what I came up with. Agreed, Jason needs to get a life (and I just had serious sense of ****Déjà vu ****there), but he's Jason and I really doubt that unless I can come up with something or other. Some elaborations of Leo's 'wrapped up' feelings are really good- others are just over dramatic sometimes or just meant to be emotional, but aren't really and some end up comical. There would have to be some form of epilogue at the end though- maybe like the one at the end of the Harry Potter series - that would be nice. With the one-shots… I've got a folder on here somewhere full of one-shots. I'll go through them at some point and post a couple after I've finished them somehow. **

**And to all of you now- I was going through the inbox, like I do every day (so many messages…) and I had this one simply labelled 'hi'. I got the following message:**

_**Hi there! We're running a Fanfiction Choice Awards and you have been nominated A LOT! We were wondering if you could send in an acceptance speech if you win and tell us what you want to wear and what you would look like if you were to go to an award show.**_

**Guys… what have you been doing? I mean, I'm honoured and all, don't get me wrong, but I did not expect that in my inbox! (I had to ask if it was a wind-up thing because it just seems so… surreal? Is that the word I'm looking for?)**

**Apologies for the long author's note and sorry for not updating other than the Gladiators post, but my mind was refusing to work even though I offered sugar.**

* * *

Elsie had decided to hide from Leo again. She was really good, picking elaborate hiding places that she alone could crawl into. Leo had spent three hours looking for her and only gave up when somebody knocked at the door.

"Sparky and Beauty Queen? To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, mocking an old fashioned British accent.

"You OK, Leo?" Jason smiled.

"Jason." Piper pointed at Jason. "Piper." She said pointedly.

"Sparky." Leo pointed at Jason. "Beauty Queen." He pointed at her. Piper glared at him. Leo gave a sweet smile and waved them in. "Uh, make yourselves at home and blah blah blah."

"You've lost Elsie, haven't you, Repair Boy?"

"Um… not lost. She's damn good at hiding." Jason and Piper insisted on helping Leo find his daughter.

It took another hour before they found her under Leo's bed, amongst the boxes of either scrap technology or memorial stuff (photos, souvenirs, etc.) he kept there.

She giggled and held up Tigger.

"Come out from there, trouble." Elsie shook her head. "You'll get all dusty and dirty." Elsie shook her head again. Leo didn't want to pull her out in case she got hurt. "Tigger doesn't like it under there." Elsie looked at Tigger and babbled at him questioningly. She glanced up at her father and nodded, gurgling about how Tigger did like it under the bed. "There's no bottle or blanket under there." Leo told her. Elsie seemed to be considering this. "No toys other than Tigger either." Elsie looked down at her toy again. "How about Daddy melts down chocolate again? You liked that." Elsie blinked at him, not recognising some of the words.

"Let me try." Piper suggested. Leo sat up on his heels.

"You are not charmspeaking my daughter." He told her.

"I wasn't going to."

"Liar."

"I wasn't!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Piper glowered at him.

"Guys, chill." Jason told them.

"Eh." Elsie said. She was silent for a few seconds. "Da…" Leo leant down again to look at her. "Dad-dy." She said slowly.

"Yes!" Leo beamed.

"Daddy!" Elsie held her small hand out to him and Leo took it.

"Aren't you a clever girl?"

"Daddy!" Elsie said proudly.

"Are you going to come out now so Daddy can give you a hug?" Elsie nodded and carefully crawled forward. Leo kept a hand over her head so that she didn't smack it on anything. When she was out, he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. "Look at you- dusty, dusty, dusty." Elsie giggled. Leo gently brushed the dust from her baby jumpsuit. "Oh, look, it's all in your hair." Elsie's hands went to her hair. "It's OK, hija, we'll brush it out." Leo got up, Elsie in his arms. Piper and Jason were smiling at him. "What?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking you're going to make a good dad."

"Going to?" Jason countered. "I think he is." He smiled proudly at Leo. "Well, we skipped breakfast to come and see you, so… hint hint."

"Alright. Beauty Queen, can you brush her hair?" Elsie shook her head and hugged Leo tightly.

"Daddy." She insisted.

"Oh, OK, OK. Your lunch is going to have to wait, guys."

"Dammit." Jason muttered.

* * *

Elsie had fallen asleep while Leo was brushing her hair. He hadn't noticed until she nearly toppled off his lap.

"Hey, hija." Leo said softly. He carefully tied Elsie's hair up in a ponytail and carried her to the nursery. "Right, lunch." He smiled, returning to his friends. "What's on the menu?"

Leo was a bit confused when they give three orders and then said 'whatever you're having as well'.

"So, who's having two?"

"That," Jason smiled, "is for somebody who's stopping by later."

"Who?" They just smiled at him. "Seriously, guys, who?"

"Now that would spoil the surprise." Piper teased. Leo was about to protest, but she cut across. "Lunch doesn't cook itself, Repair Boy. Chop to it."

It turns out the surprise guest was Reyna.

"Hi." She smiled kindly.

"Hi." Leo said, trying to get over how stunned he was at her arrival. "Um, come in?" She gave a small grateful smile and walked in. She smiled at Jason and Piper, whom she had long made peace with.

"Leo's made you lunch."

"I hope you don't mind tofu burgers." Leo smiled sheepishly. Reyna returned the smile. "I'll, uh, heat them up for you." Reyna followed Leo into the kitchen, looking around the apartment.

"You're not exactly tidy, are you?" She teased.

"I'm a mechanic. Do you really expect that?"

"Where's Elsie?"

"Sleeping." Leo put the plate of tofu burgers in the microwave and switched the timer on. "So, uh, which one bribed you into coming here?"

"Both of them. Piper didn't even have to use charmspeak."

"Missed me then?"

"Not exactly how I'd put it."

Leo was just getting the tofu burgers out of the microwave when a jolt when down his spine. He gave a startled yell and dropped the plate.

"Leo?!" Jason appeared in the doorway worried. "You alright, bud?" Leo groaned in pain and annoyance. It felt like an itch that he couldn't reach- he hated those.

"What happened?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know. But it hurt." Jason and Reyna shared worried glances. Piper popped up behind Jason, nosing on what was going on.

"Maybe you should sit down, Leo." She suggested.

"No, I'm OK." Leo opened the cupboard under the sink, retrieving the dustpan and brush. He set about cleaning up the broken plate and tofu burgers. "Uh, lunch might be a while, Reyna." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's OK." She assured.

They left him to get his head together. Leo dumped the plate shards and the tofu burgers in the bin.

That's when the stereo flicked on. Leo stared at it, Imagine Dragons _Radioactive_ started playing.

"Leo, I didn't know you liked that song?" Piper called from the living room.

"Uh, yeah. Problem?"

"No." They fell silent again. Leo turned the volume down and set about making Reyna's lunch.

The taps started playing up. They turned on and then off. On and off, on and off… A thin jet of water shot up and splashed him in the face.

"Stop it." Leo breathed. The tap turned itself off and stayed off. The cupboards opened, the stereo's volume shot up and the recently cleaned dishes were thrown across the room. Leo ran out of the kitchen, momentarily forgetting about his friends.

"Leo, are you OK?" Leo felt a hand on his shoulder. "What was all that noise?" Jason quizzed.

"Ugh…" Leo replied brilliantly. Jason looked at him curiously, a hint of worry in his eyes.

Then he went into the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, it's a mess in here."

"Out." Leo said quietly. "Get out."

"Leo?" Piper stood next to him now, worry etched deeply in her eyes and expression. Leo explained what had happened quietly. Piper stared at him, obviously worried for his mental health.

"Leo, that's n- holy sh-!" There was a loud clatter of saucepans on the tile floor and Jason hurriedly left the kitchen. "Something's going nuts in there."

It was faint at first, but then they all smelt the sea breeze.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of drabbley at the start, but I only just thought of the ending. Hope it's OK! **


	13. Leosia

Louisa continued to make her presence known until Jason, Piper and Reyna left. After that, Leo was pelted relentlessly with cushions until Elsie started crying. All cushions fell to the floor and Leo felt a warm sea breeze brush past him.

Caring for Elsie, Leo felt like he was being watched and the sea scent lingered wherever he went in the apartment. Louisa was doing as she said and keeping an eye on him and Elsie.

It didn't take long for Leo to sleep that night. He was back in the cloudy domain, but instead of the kind Louisa he was greeted with last time, there was an annoyed Louisa in her place.

She had her arms folded and was glaring at him, impatience and annoyance in her cold green eyes.

Leo knew better than to say anything, resorting to moving forward and holding her in his arms. He was relieved when she didn't pull away, but she didn't return his hug either.

After a few moments, Leo cupped her chin, tilting her head back to kiss her. She stubbornly remained unresponsive, but Leo persisted. Eventually, she kissed him back, but only briefly, biting his bottom lip. Leo hissed in pain and drew back.

"What was that for?" She just glowered at him. Leo sighed. "Not jealous, are you?" Anger flared in her eyes and Leo knew he was in trouble.

"It's Reyna this; Reyna that; Reyna phones every day; Reyna needs ya help; Reyna finds ya funny; Reyna, Reyna, bloody Reyna."

"It's not like that, chica." She scoffed.

"Oh, _really_? Then tell me, Leo, what's it like?!" Leo shrugged.

"Just someone to talk to."

"She barely talked ta ya when I was alive unless she wanted somethin'! Why the sudden interest?!"

"I don't know. But we're just friends." He insisted. She continued to glower at him. Leo sighed again, moving forward. She took a step back and he froze. "Lou, please don't be like this." He begged.

She looked him up and down, holding his gaze for a few seconds. She saw the heartbreak in his eyes, the pleading and the despair. He never dropped her gaze, even when she was glaring at him murderously.

He stepped forward again and she saw his relief when she didn't move away. He was warm, as he always had been, and his arms made her feel safe, even here, even when she was no more than a spirit.

"Leo, I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"No it ain't. I treat ya like dirt."

"You don't." He assured.

"I do, don't lie ta me. All ya ever did was put ya neck out for me 'n' do ya best ta make me happy 'n' I was just such a_ cow_ ta ya."

"You weren't, Lou. You aren't." Her arms went around him and she hid her face in his chest.

"I just feel terrible. You were always so nice 'n' supportive. I weren't like that."

"You were. Remember on the Argo when I stood outside or walked off on my own? You always came after me. It was me and you versus the others and you made me feel included. I didn't feel like the seventh wheel as much with you around." She tensed. Leo automatically started massaging soothing circles in the small of her back, feeling her slowly relax. "You had no idea how happy I was when you agreed to go out with me. I never saw us getting married at that point, but I had my hopes. It felt like… like all the Christmases of all time had come at once when you said 'yes' when I asked you to marry me." She tightened her arms around him. "You made me happy by just being there, Lou. Especially on the bad days…" Louisa remembered those days all too well. Leo's fire would become unstable as he suffered from random doses of depression. A few nights a week, she would wake up to him fighting a nightmare. Other times, all the emotions he had brushed under the rug had boiled to the surface and she was there for him, holding him and reassuring him until he had calmed down and started smiling again. "Remember Batman, the toaster dog?"

"You loved him." She smiled.

"Shame he shut down."

"Shame ya couldn't fix him."

"I'll make another. I keep trying to see how Dad made him out of a toaster, but it didn't make any sense. I'll draw up some plans."

"Let me know how that goes then, Valdez."

"I will, my chica. Promise."

"Good Valdez." She sighed. "Elsie's gonna wake up in ten minutes 'n' I gotta annoy Octavian."

"How about another kiss then?" He smiled. She rolled her eyes but let him kiss her.

When Leo woke up moments later, he felt happier. It was the happiest he had been, next to Elsie saying 'Daddy', since Louisa's… departure. For the next few minutes, he ran over their talk in his head, storing it into memory. If he got the chance later, he would write it down.

Elsie cried, but Leo's smile didn't falter.

He had been right. Ever since they were teens, Louisa had made him happy, even if she had tried to kill him on multiple occasions. They had been the Terrible Two, partners-in-crime and so much more, ganging up on the others and setting constant pranks. Leo had liked her for years and cared for her when she got back from two months in mortal hell with Luke. Unlike everyone else, he hadn't questioned her on what happened or smothered her. He just showed her the good times again and made sure she had something to eat. He made her little toys to keep her happy, like the table top Pegasus he had made from the metal melted down from the Backbiter Louisa had stolen. It just felt right being with her, his other half. As he had told her, dating and later marrying her had just given him a feeling of sheer happiness, so overwhelming and eternal, there was no way to describe with something as common and invaluable as words.

And she lived on. In his memories, his dreams, his thoughts and his heart.

She also lived on in Elsie, who was hungry, by the sound of her cries over the monitor.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short, but that's all I have at the moment. I hope it's OK! **


	14. Party

**Sorry for not updating on this in ages. I've been working on this for a few days now.**

* * *

"That's it, come on, Elsie. Come to Daddy." Elsie held her hands out to him. Leo held his hands out to her, but whenever she nearly reached him he would take small steps back. He was teaching her how to walk. For someone who had just started walking about ten minutes ago, she was doing really well.

"Daddy!" She protested, noticing that he was moving away. Leo smiled and knelt, waving his hands insistently. Elsie stumbled into his arms, laughing.

"Who's a clever girl?" Leo praised. Elsie giggled happily, sitting in his lap. Leo tickled her and played patty cake with her for a bit, but they were interrupted by someone at the door. Leo sat her on the floor and gave her Tigger. "Stay there, my hija. Daddy's got to get rid of nosy people at the door."

"Ah!" She laughed.

It was Jessica at the door. She smiled nervously at Leo.

"Hi." She said quietly. Leo held his arms out. Jessica bit her lip, tears shining in her eyes. She stepped into his hug, battling to keep her tears in check. "I thought I'd drop by and see if I could see Elsie."

"Sure." Leo invited her in, closing the door behind her. "Coffee?"

"Please." She called back. "Elsie?"

"Ah?" Jessica was a bit of a new face to Elsie- fortunately, Elsie was more of a people person than Leo.

"Hi, sweetie."

"And 'hi Tigger'." Leo hissed as Elsie held her favourite toy up.

"Hi Tigger." Jessica smiled weakly.

"Do you have sugar or what? I can't remember."

"One and a little bit of milk."

"Coolio."

Jessica had made herself comfortable on the sofa, Elsie sat on her lap. Elsie was babbling away, waving Tigger around and making him dance. Leo set the coffee mugs on the table, catching his daughter's attention.

"Daddy!" She laughed happily, nearly toppling out of Jessica's lap. "Ah, bot bot!" Elsie had spotted the baby bottle ready in Leo's hand. She sat Tigger on her knee and held her hand out expectantly. "Bot bot." She insisted. Jessica gave a watery smile and gently tugged on Elsie's hair.

"Bot bot _please_."

"Bot bot pwease, Daddy."

"Good girl." Leo removed the lid from the baby bottle and handed it to Jessica. Elsie got comfortable in Jessica's arm and clung to Tigger while she fed from the bottle.

They sat in silence for a short while, Jessica watching Elsie doze off while feeding.

"Do you know what's coming up?" She asked suddenly, her voice shaking. She looked up at Leo with teary eyes. Leo sighed.

"All too well."

"Percy's beside himself." Leo just nodded. "What are we going to do?"

The Poseidon twins' birthday was coming up. They had gotten used to sharing a birthday, although it caused a lot of arguments over who was the older twin, even if they knew the answer. They just liked fighting.

Obviously, Percy wasn't looking forward to his birthday without his little sister.

Jessica cleared her throat, bringing Leo back to the present. "I… I was thinking…" Her voice trembled and she swallowed nervously. "I was thinking that… that we could… do something in memory of… of her…" Leo nodded again, biting his lip and closing his eyes.

After a few moments, he got up. "Leo?"

"I'm gonna ring Percy."

* * *

A week later, they were all gathered at a rented hall. Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason, Piper and Nico had decorated the place- blue for Percy and red in memory of Louisa. Instead of purchasing banners that said 'Happy Birthday Percy', they simply got ones that said 'Happy Birthday'- there was no mention of either of the twins to save an upset birthday boy.

He was upset anyway. Annabeth spent over an hour trying to get him out of their home to the surprise party, but he must have figured what was going on and didn't want to do anything or go anywhere.

"Percy, come on. Just for a few hours, not long." Percy stubbornly shook his head. "Tobias and Max are waiting for you." Percy sighed. "Do I tell them that Daddy didn't want to go to his own birthday party after all that time they spent attempting to wrap your presents up?"

"Daddy!" Tobias tackled his father's shins the second Percy walked in.

"Hey Tobias." Percy greeted sadly, lifting his son and balancing him on his hip. Hazel appeared with Max in her arms and Percy was holding a son in each arm. Max was holding a small box wrapped messily in blue tissue paper. He held it out to his father.

"Ah!" He insisted, smiling.

"Is that for me?" Tobias nodded. Annabeth appeared and took Max. Percy sat Tobias on his shoulders and opened the present.

It was a dark blue leather wallet.

"Open it." Annabeth smiled. Percy obeyed and saw a message in gold lettering on the inside. It was in Ancient Greek- godly help for sure- and it read: _Percy Jackson- the best daddy ever_._ Love Tobster and Maximus. _

Percy gained a small smile of his own.

"Thanks. Oh, there's five bucks in it as well. Don't spend it all at once."

* * *

The next half hour was a blur of Percy getting presents from his friends and family- most associated with blue. Frank and Hazel had gotten a blue T-shirt for Percy that had 'If lost, please return to Annabeth' in bold, white lettering on the back. Annabeth shed her jacket, hooking it in her elbows and turned. On her back in the same lettering it read: 'I'm Annabeth'.

The cake was bought out after that and the embers of Percy's good mood were instantly extinguished. It was another work of art from his mother with three tiers in blue and white icing to resemble the sea and sea foam. There were a few sea creatures swimming around the edges as well- dolphins, sharks, a hippocampus and various fish. A trident covered the top surface in a darker blue-black. The blue candles were set out around the trident.

"The cake itself is blue as well." Sally said. Percy smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Mom." Percy glanced at Annabeth, who nodded. She signalled to the DJ- a son of Apollo- and the music fell silent. A few confused mutters rang out through the watching demigods, but Reyna settled the matter.

"May I ask for a minute's silence in memory and respect for Louisa? It is also her birthday."

"Minute long time." Tobias muttered, but he fell silent in at his mother's side, holding her hand.

Leo was holding Elsie during the minute of silence. She knew not to talk when everyone else had fallen silent, but she watched her father in confusion.

When the minute was up and a few mutters rang out- Leo was happy to notice a few prayers going up for his late wife- he noticed Elsie's befuddled expression.

"Daddy…" She started, frowning as if to remember. "Why ssh?" She put a finger to her lips. "Who for?" Leo sighed.

Thankfully, Hazel had been nearby and chucked Elsie under the chin.

"The quiet time was for a very good friend of ours that had to go." Elsie stared at Hazel, her expression still hosting slight confusion, but then she was distracted, squirming in her father's arms.

"Ow. Hot." Leo looked stricken and dumped Elsie in Hazel's arms, hurriedly leaving the room.

"Leo!" She called after him, but he was already gone.

"Hazel?" Frank put his strong arm around her. "What was that about?"

"Elsie asked about the minute, wanting to know who it was for. Leo didn't answer, so I told her that it was for an old friend, but I think Leo lost control of his fire. I got Elsie and he… just left." Hazel looked at him pleadingly. "Can you talk to him, please?"

"I'll go." The couple looked round and saw Reyna.

"Are you sure?" Reyna inclined her head.

"You two look after Elsie." They nodded and stepped aside as she passed.

Reyna found Leo outside in the alley to the back of the rented hall. He was leaning against the wall, hugging himself and breathing in the cold night air heavily.

Taking careful steps towards him, Reyna gently called his name. He jumped and spun round wildly. "What happened, Leo?" He was in a clear state of panic, stumbling over his words.

"I- is… Elsie?" He managed.

"She's fine. Hazel and Frank are looking after her." Leo looked relieved, but there was a layer of guilt underneath.

"I-I didn't… I didn't… I shouldn't…" He shook his head, hiding his face in his hands. He was shaking chronically.

"With everything that's happened, you've done really well in controlling your powers."

"But it had to be when I was holding Elsie." Leo countered miserably, folding his arms and hunching his shoulders.

"Leo, she's not going to hate you for it. She's probably wondering why her daddy left in such a hurry." Leo bit his lip, his eyes shining in the moonlight filling the alley. Pitying him, Reyna moved forward and, with slight hesitation, gave him a friendly hug.

Leo seemed a bit shocked a first- Reyna wasn't one for hugs. "Percy's got to blow out his candles. Come on." Leo nodded meekly as she drew away, following her back inside.

Percy looked relieved when he saw Leo.

"Are you OK?" He asked, putting his hands on Leo's shoulders. "Hazel said you freaked."

"Thanks for that, Hazel." Leo muttered. "I'll be OK. Candles. Now. I want cake." Percy smiled weakly and turned back to the birthday cake. The candles hadn't been lit and it seemed nobody had matches.

Leo shook his hand and set his fingertip on fire. He noticed Frank watching him nervously and Leo offered a reassuring smile as best he could.

Lighting the candles didn't take long. Everyone broke out in song of 'Happy Birthday', to which Percy looked slightly uncomfortable about, save the fact he was smiling.

But before he had the chance to blow the candles out, a soft sea breeze danced over the cake, wiping the flames clean out.

A stunned silence settled over everyone. The sea breeze changed direction and ruffled Leo's hair. A sense of calm washed over him and he sighed, smiling.

Percy suddenly beamed from ear to ear.

"Happy birthday, sis." He grinned. An orb of green light flickered in front of him briefly before vanishing.

* * *

Percy, in a better mood since his sister's arrival at the party, decided that the party should last longer. Annabeth argued that the children should go home as Tobias was falling asleep by the buffet table and Max had already dozed off in Poseidon's arms. Piper jumped at the chance, offering to take Tobias and Max for the night. Jason, obviously, had no choice. Piper's move encouraged Hazel to ask Leo if she could look after Elsie that night. Frank also had no choice.

Feeling guilty, Leo agreed. Elsie was too tired to protest, but Leo felt a slight pressure rise from his chest.

He didn't relax though. He had time to clear his head now, but all he wanted to do was find a quiet corner and have a drink or two. He just felt the need for something alcoholic.

* * *

Reyna was helping herself to the pasties available when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was nearing two o'clock and most of the party guests had left.

"I don't feel too good." Leo mumbled, swaying on the spot. His knees buckled and Reyna grabbed him by his arms. Leo groaned and closed his eyes as Reyna stood him up, hooking his arm around her shoulders to support him.

She managed to get him outside in time as he bought up everything he had eaten that night. Reyna rubbed his back as he coughed and spluttered, emptying his stomach again.

"Ew…" Reyna glanced round. Annabeth must have spotted them leaving and curiosity had won over and managed to drag her out of another dance with Percy. The birthday boy wasn't far behind his wife, scoffing blue birthday cake. "Percy, you didn't spike anything, did you?" Percy mocked a hurt look at the accusation. Annabeth glowered at him, moving forward to comfort Leo as well. "Leo, you're burning up." Annabeth and Reyna managed to move Leo away from the sick pile while Percy charmed a nearby puddle to wash the vomit away.

"Go home…" Leo mumbled. Annabeth glanced at Percy, but he shook his head.

"I had a few." He admitted. Annabeth sighed.

"Me too." She admitted. Percy smirked, but she ignored him.

"I'll take him." Reyna offered. It wasn't like she had a choice. She was the only one who hadn't had a drink.

With Percy's help, Reyna helped Leo walk around the front and to her car. They sat him in the front seat, Reyna taking a sick bag from the glove box and pressing it in Leo's hand. She hurried to the driver's seat, noticing Percy was holding out Leo's seatbelt to her.

Leo didn't seem to want his seatbelt, but Reyna strapped him in anyway.

"Leo, ring me later, yeah?" Percy said, watching Leo worriedly. Leo managed a stiff nod, dozing off. Percy ruffled his adoptive brother's hair and closed the door, waving at Reyna.

The praetor started the engine and pulled away from the kerb.

"Where's Elsie?" Leo mumbled about ten minutes into the drive. Reyna jumped, startled, having thought he was asleep.

"With Hazel and Frank, remember?"

"Can we go get her?"

"Tomorrow, Leo, it's late."

"But I want my hija." Leo complained. "Go get her now." He insisted childishly.

"We will. Tomorrow. You're not in a good state to look after her." Leo opened his eyes. She felt his glare on him, but he seemed hurt as well.

"I can look after her." He growled.

"No, Leo, that's not what I meant. You were just puking in an alley and you don't look that well at the moment, so when you're feeling better tomorrow, we'll get her, OK?"

"No. Now."

"No." Reyna said stubbornly. Leo groaned in annoyance, resting his head against the cool glass of the window.

It started to rain, quite heavily and quite suddenly. Thunder rattled the windows and sent chills down Reyna's spine.

Something made Reyna glance in the rear view mirror.

A pair of sea green eyes glittered, holding her gaze firmly in the mirror.

Reyna slammed on the brakes, startling Leo. Reyna twisted in her seat, but there was no-one in the back row. She checked the rear view mirror, but saw nothing.

"You OK?" Leo asked quietly. Reyna swallowed her fear and slowly started driving again, leaving his question unanswered.

She had seen what Louisa had done to Octavian- he was a nervous wreck.

Angering Louisa's spirit wasn't the best of ideas, she knew that. But what was so bad in taking an ill Leo home?


	15. Cough cough

**Sorry for not updating for ages on this. I didn't have much inspiration, but I had a slight brainwave for a future chapter last night (no spoilers) so I decided to work on a few ideas that I did have. Also, I am going on holiday next week- Monday to Friday- so I will not update at all during those, but I will do my best to keep trying for story ideas. I'm going to the place 'Apocalyptic love' is set in…**

* * *

Leo was a lot heavier when he was drunk. He also had no idea where his keys were. Thankfully, he remembered the spare key he kept taped to the inside of the letterbox- Annabeth's idea.

By the time she had dropped him on his bed, Reyna felt ready to drop herself. He was no help whatsoever.

"I'll drop by tomorrow to see how you are."

"No… stay." Reyna's heart quickened in panic and she felt somebody's glare on her.

"No, Leo, I've got to go."

"No, you can stay on the sofa." Leo opened his eyes, looking sleepy and dazed. "Blankets are in the cupboard."

"Oh… right…" Reyna took a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly to calm her panic. She felt someone watching her, a tremor of distrust in the air. Somehow, she still managed to fall asleep on the sofa, wrapped in a warm, red blanket.

Soon after falling asleep, she was slightly unsettled, but intrigued by her new surroundings. As far as the eye could see was sunset tinged clouds swirling about in slow, graceful patterns. A warm and gentle breeze danced around playfully, ruffling her hair and brushing against her skin.

Somebody cleared their throat, pulling her from the calm and embracing feeling of such a simple paradise. Turning, Reyna met Louisa's murderous glare. Reyna didn't even get the chance to explain when Louisa slapped her. **(Sorry, had to put it).**

"What the hell are you playin' at?" She snarled.

"Lou, I'm just trying to help."

"As if you'd care 'bout helpin' him! He's only there for when you want somethin' fixed!"

"That's not true!"

"Then what is?" Louisa demanded. "All I know is that ya swaggered in thinkin' you can do best with your stupid uptight praetor shit! Leo don't need you! Ya never cared before, why the bloody hell do ya care now?"

"He's hurting, Lou. He needs all the help he can get!"

"N' the others ain't enough then, huh?"

"They have their own lives as well, Lou. I've got more free time on my hands!"

"Suddenly ya've got more free time on ya hands since I died. What a coincidence!" She snarled sarcastically, glowering at her. Reyna bristled, bunching her fists. She wasn't going to fight a ghost, even if said ghost was pushing her to the end of her tether.

"Look, I'm sorry if I've offended you." Louisa scoffed. Reyna counted to ten before continuing. "But I know what it's like to lose someone you love and it's not easy. It's never easy and hardly ever will be. I'm not trying anything on him, I swear it, but he just needs the company." Louisa looked ready to argue, probably going to bring up the six others Leo trusted. "Don't, just don't. I don't care what you say; I'm going to help Leo through this. If you want to be a selfish cow, then go ahead. You're not stopping me." Louisa glowered at her, curling and uncurling her hands into fists. Reyna held her gaze steadily, but a nagging feeling at the back of her mind was pulsing, getting stronger until it would soon become alarm bells screeching and giving her a major headache.

"If you hurt him or try _anythin'_, you will be sorry."

"He's a friend. I see him as no more than just that."

"I don't trust you."

"That's understandable." Louisa's eyes hardened.

"_Real_ sorry." She emphasised, her tone dark and threatening. Reyna didn't get to reply, waking up to the bland ceiling.

Sitting up, Reyna saw that it was nearing eight in the morning. She grimaced, twisting a cramp from her back before getting up. She padded over to Leo's room and knocked on the door.

"Leo?" She called. "Are you feeling better?" She didn't get a response. She hesitated before cautiously opening the door and peeking around it.

Leo wasn't in his room. Backing out, she called his name again, moving away to search the apartment.

She found him ten minutes later in the nursery, sitting up against the wall with his head lolling on his chest. He was asleep. In Perry the Platypus pyjama trousers and a black T-shirt.

Reyna gently prodded him awake. He looked dazed and pale. "Hey, you OK?" He nodded weakly, rubbing the back of his neck and grimacing. "What are you doing in here?" He looked around, frowning as confusion flickered through his eyes.

"I don't know." He mumbled. Reyna took him by the arm and hauled him to his feet. He looked dizzy and swayed on the spot. "Are you OK? You look… peaky." He frowned.

"I'm OK. Nice trousers." Leo glanced down at himself and he smiled.

"Birthday pressie from Lou."

"Perry the Platypus?"

"He's a ninja, leave it o-" He was cut off by a chesty cough, which he caught in the crook of his elbow. "Ugh, I need a coffee. Want one?"

"OK." Leo stood up on his, unsteady, but he managed to stumble out of the room and to the kitchen without crashing into more than three things. Reyna followed carefully.

Leo didn't stop coughing though. His fire kept flaring on randomly, which seemed to confuse him. Reyna offered to make him toast, but he claimed he wasn't hungry. "Help yourself though." He told, coughing again. He cleared his throat.

"Leo, that doesn't sound good." Leo waved it off.

"It'll go." He said, completely unbothered by it. "How many sugars do you have?"

"I don't."

"Styx." He stared into her coffee mug, pulled a face before turning to wash it out in the sink. "When are we picking Elsie up?" He asked.

"Are you feeling up to it?" He glanced over his shoulder, frowning and looking ready to argue. "I mean, you're not exactly steady on your feet and this coughing- Elsie's might catch it and you don't want that." Leo sighed.

"Can I at least go and see her?"

"You're going to have to take her stuff over then. Hazel and Frank don't have unlimited supplies."

"Fair point."

* * *

"Frank, get the door!"

"Hold on!" Frank called back. Elsie seemed happy to hold onto his hand, swinging her legs up and laughing.

Opening the door, Frank was relieved to see Leo, yet curious to see Reyna.

"Hi Frank." Leo smiled weakly before a bout of coughing cut him off.

"You OK, Leo?"

"Just this stupid, random cough." Leo glanced down and smiled. "There's my hija!"

"Daddy!" Elsie freed Frank's hand and collided with Leo's legs. Leo scooped her up.

"Have you been good?" Elsie nodded, wrapping her arms around Leo's neck.

"You've bought a bag." Frank said.

"Very observant."

"What's in the bag?"

"Leo's not feeling too good and he doesn't want to pass that cough onto Elsie. Mind watching her for a few days while his cough clears up?"

"Yes!" Frank turned and saw his excited fiancée bouncing towards them. "We'd love to!" She glanced at Frank. "Well, I'd love to."

"No, I don't mind, but she's very hyper sometimes."

"ADHD probably, mate." Leo said easily. He jostled Elsie in his arms. "You annoying Unki Frankie like Daddy?"

"Frankie?" Leo shot him a 'duh' look while Elsie giggled and nodded.

"Good girl." Leo smiled proudly, handing her over to Hazel as another fit of coughing racked him. Hazel instantly looked worried. "Hazel, chill. No stupid cough brings down the Bad Boy Supreme." Hazel smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Daddy?" Elsie asked, looking at him with tearful eyes.

"Just for a few days, Elsie. Daddy's got nasty bug he has to beat up." Elsie shook her head and pulled a face.

"Bugs bleugh."

"Don't like bugs, huh?" Elsie shook her head again. Leo drummed his fingers up her back lightly, over her head before tickling her. "Spider's gonna get you!" She squealed, squirming and fighting against the tickles.

"Leo, I'm going to drop her!" Hazel laughed, regaining her hold on Elsie. "Look, you just get better and come back in a few days to rescue Frank. Kids aren't his thing." She added quietly.

"And they're yours. Good luck, mate." Leo smiled at Frank, who scowled and lightly bopped Leo on the head.

"Hurry up and get better."

* * *

**OK, this is mainly a filler chapter, but the first bit was more planned than the last bit. Hope it's OK! **


End file.
